Harry Potter and the Silver Mage
by Mokushi Ryuu
Summary: Betrayed and thrown in prison, harry comes into a power wholly his own. Ride along as harry battles for control and eventually ends a war that has been raging since before his birth. . . SLASH HPOMC
1. Chapter 1

Not mine, Someday maybe, but right now I'm jsut Using and Abusing. I got a new muse for this one! He's pretty damn good, I'm already on Ch 5, and I just started this thing at noon today! (6/23/07)

Please review! So I'll know whether or not to post the other four chappies, and If you review I'll have time to take in your suggestions and make the fic better before it get's too far away.

If this seems weird, it's because I have no clear set plan for how this is supposed to go, it's actually all a daydream i had this morning. and then I was soaking in my tub listening to CeCe Winans' Alabaster Box album and I just started writing this down. So thank her, AND Me, and Daisuke (my muse) for this.

Ch 1.

It had been the single worst moment in his memory. One minute he was storming away from Cho Chang, whom he had been dating and had just discovered she had been cheating on him, and the next he was waking up in a Ministry holding cell.

He was spit on.

Kicked.

Punched.

He was just generally beaten and abused while he awaited a trial. Most people would think, 'My friends will come to my rescue! They'll make sure I'm given a fair trial!' but not Harry.

In his sixth year, he had befriended Draco Malfoy; which in turn caused his friends to un-friend him. He was alienated within his own House, so he spent his waking hours within the snake pit.

He was drug before the full Wizengamot and his crimes were laid bare for all to see; he was accused of raping Ginny Weasley after murdering Cho Chang and Michael corner, the guy she was cheating on him with.

Harry thought this was all strange; Cho had graduated, what the Hell was she doing at Hogwarts? And why in the world would he ever touch that red-headed stalker?

But one by one his former friends and dorm mates (Gryffindor) testified that Harry had become cold, distant, spending all of his time with the Slytherin's.

Harry sat there through it all, next to his incompetent law-Wizard who stuttered and stumbled though the farce of a trial.

In the end, all it took was one well placed condemnation from the great and all powerful Albus Dumbledore, to have him shipped off to Azkaban with a double Life sentence. He was cuffed and tossed into the waiting arms of the Dementors.

He was asked stupid questions; 'why Harry? Why would you betray us like this?' 'How dare you even exist Potter!' 'You rot in Hell you monster, for what you did to my poor Ginny!' Harry took them in stride.

Remus Lupin looked at him in sad disgust, the Weasley's with smug triumph, Hermione with clear disdain, Dumbledore with anger, and everyone else with contempt. Draco and Severus looked on with carefully crafted masks of glee, but the concern and fear shining in their eyes let him know that they were on his side.

When they drug his trunk in and set Fire to it, Harry didn't blink. He knew for a fact that his four most valuable possessions were hidden away.

He'd had an urge, that summer, to finally leave something at the Dursley's because he was determined to have a good and safe seventh year. So his map, cloak, photo-album and shrunken Firebolt (he had been booted off the team by Ron in their sixth year after a big row).

Now, he was glad he had left those things out. As he watched his possessions burn he wondered where Hedwig was when he saw her lifeless body tossed onto the flames.

He let a silent tear slide down his cheek as he was drug from the courtroom and portkeyed to Azkaban. He was tossed into a cell and locked in.

No windows.

Only a bed and a toilet.

The cell door was only discernable from the wall by the catflap used to shove in the loaf of bread, chunk of cheese, and cup of water he received once a week.

Two weeks into his stay, Harry felt something; similar to a snake, uncurl inside of him. It roared through his veins, burning him from the inside out. He felt it sink into his magick and turn that to liquid lava dancing around through him.

For the first time, Harry's agonized screams joined those of the other prisoner's.

Like any other writer will tell you, posting our fics is like putting a piece of our soul up for inpsection, so please ,WHEN you REVIEW, please BE NICE! Thank you!


	2. Chapter 2

Not mine, Someday maybe, but right now I'm just Using and Abusing. I got a new muse for this one! He's pretty damn good, I'm already on Ch 5, and I just started this thing at noon today! (6/23/07)

Please review! So I'll know whether or not to post the other four chappies, and If you review I'll have time to take in your suggestions and make the fic better before it get's too far away.

If this seems weird, it's because I have no clear set plan for how this is supposed to go, it's actually all a daydream i had this morning. and then I was soaking in my tub listening to CeCe Winans' Alabaster Box album and I just started writing this down. So thank her, AND Me, and Daisuke (my muse) for this.

Ch 2.

Harry awoke, expecting pain. But to his everlasting surprise he found himself surrounded by a white field of pure magick. He could tell that's what it was because something whispered it into his mind.

He touched it and it seemed to get happy because it spun around him, lifting him up and flowing through him. He likened it to a child; pure, innocent. He began to wonder what was going on, when a Dementor came rushing into the room.

His magick darkened, as if angry, and struck out at the foul creature. The Dementor was encased in a bubble and set afire.

Harry was grateful that the bubble seemed to be blocking out the sound, because he was sure that the Dementor was screaming in agony.

Hundreds of white orbs flew from the Dementor, and a few of them were gathered by the magick still surrounding Harry. The magick was now a radiant gold, darkened from it's pure white.

The magick broke the orbs open, like an otter would an oyster, and sucked up the white smoke that came out. Harry watched it do this over ten times before it forced out a pearly white orb that zipped off, out of Azkaban and out of this world.

Harry could still see the smoke, spreading through the magick like a disease, white against the Dark bronze it had become.

The voice whispered into his mind, 'It's learning. It wants to know as much as possible, to help us.' Harry was now sure that his magick was sentient, and that when he left, he would be powerful.

The Dementor suddenly ceased to exist and te bubble expanded to encompass Harry's entire cell. The magick, now back to it's bright, brilliant white, receded into Harry's skin, back into his soul.

Once more, icy Fire raced through Harry's veins, only this time, he could hear voices whispering spells, Potions directions, instructions, and secrets.

He passed out again, and the magick hovered above his skin; changing him, augmenting his body to handle the greater flows of magick that were coming even now.

Outside of Harry's soundproofed cell, the Dementors all over the prison were screaming in pain as they felt one of their own die. The message was clear, and it flashed through their minds from the Queen herself; 'Harry Potter is not to be harmed, he is to be avoided at all cost.'

-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-

Harry awoke, two days after the incident with the Dementor, to find himself levitating over his bed. He gasped and fell, only to have the bed explode around him. 

Harry scuttled into a corner and clutched at his head, hot tears pouring down his face as he felt little drunk gnome's dance a jig in his skull.

His nose began to bleed and he could feel his skin heat up. The little voice whispered that wizards with this much power required a familiar. He sat up, despite the pounding of his head and the burning of his skin, and touched the Blood pouring out of his nose.

He instantly knew how to create a familiar because he had no access to an animal to make his; and even if he did there wasn't enough time for the bond to grow. So he would make one and the bond would be there and strong from the moment of creation.

He mixed the Blood with his tears and held it in the palm of his hand. He felt his magick surge forward, with his intention.

The Blood and tears multiplied rising from his hand, suspended by his magick. It multiplied even more and grew large, until it was the size of Hagrid's head.

It suddenly morphed, turning bright Silver and changing shape. Harry's last thought before he succumbed to the harsh pull of unconsciousness, was that whatever it was, he would love it.

Harry groaned and rolled over, only to find himself still sitting in the corner of his cell. He moved and found himself to be in pain. He began to wonder if he dreamed the process with the Blood.

He looked around himself and found himself to be lying in a pool of dried Blood, he was caked in it too.

Something moved, and his eyes darted to the splintered remnants of his prison bed. He watched as a magnificent white and Silver Phoenix climbed up and sauntered over to him.

The Phoenix was all white, with Silver eyes, beak, legs, feet, talons, and a thin trail of Silver at the ends of it's tail feathers. The tips of the wings were also Silver. Harry smiled and reached out a hand to pet the Phoenix when it opened it's mouth and let loose a cry.

The song that poured from the Phoenix touched something within Harry and he felt his pains disappear. He sat up straighter and the Phoenix hopped into his lap and snuggled in.

"Wow, you're pretty affectionate." his voice came out hoarse so he coughed and cleared it before stroking the happy Phoenix.

"Well, I'll have to give you a name. Hmm, how about Antares?" the Phoenix trilled, accepting the name.

"Well then Antares." Harry started, but was cut off by the voice telling him al about the properties of a familiar made with one's own Blood. Harry could see through Antares' eyes at any given time and that Antares was good for spying on others.

"Wow, you can huh? Let's test it out." Harry concentrated and was given a mental image of the inside of his robe where Antares head was located.

"Wicked." Harry said, his voce getting used to speaking. Before Harry could do anything he was sucked into a vision.

"I will summon our brethren. I will have that precious artefact! And with it, more power! Lucius! You will lead an attack on Diagon Alley! Bellatrix, you will lead an attack on Hogsmeade. Rodolphus! You will head the attack on the Ministry! That should keep the order of fools busy while I head to retrieve the cup of Ravenclaw."

The Death Eater's apparated out to began the attack.

"I'm sorry boy, but I need you to do something. I need you head off Voldemort. I need you find and bring back the cup of Ravenclaw. Can do that for me boy?" Harry asked. Antares trilled a soft note and dipped his head before disappearing in a plume of Silver Fire.

Harry waited, and while he waited he looked through Antares' eyes.

Antares appeared inside an elaborate tomb, that was brightly lit. he looked around, and spotted the sarcophagus that held the body of Rowena Ravenclaw. Antares looked around again and found an alcove that held a bejeweled golden cup.

The cup radiated with magick and Antares grabbed it in his beak. The left wall of the mausoleum exploded, and Death Eater's rushed in, quickly followed by Voldemort.

Antares trilled a muffled song and was gone in the same plume of Silver Fire that he had gotten there with.

Harry came back to himself just an Antares appeared with the cup in his beak.

"Good boy! That was a great job Antares!"

"Do I get a Scooby snack?" a sarcastic voice resounded in his head.

"What the Hell?" Harry said jumping up.

"Oops. Well, I guess our bond is complete, then. Cool."

"What's going on?"

"When a Wizard and his familiar bond completely, it heightens the magick as well as strengthens the bond even more."

"Alright. Now I have to figure out what Voldemort wanted with Rowena's cup." Harry sat down and looked at the cup intently. Antares flew over and sat on his shoulder. Suddenly Harry was ripped from his body and flung into the goblet, Antares still on his shoulder.

He appeared in a great library, rows upon rows of books filled the room that rivaled the size of the great hall.

A woman approached him and he felt his mouth gape.

"Hello, and welcome to the Ravenclaw library."

Like any other writer will tell you, posting our fics is like putting a piece of our soul up for inpsection, so please ,WHEN you REVIEW, please BE NICE! Thank you!


	3. Chapter 3

Not mine, Someday maybe, but right now I'm just Using and Abusing. I got a new muse for this one! He's pretty damn good, I'm already on Ch 5, and I just started this thing at noon today! (6/23/07)

Please review! So I'll know whether or not to post the other four chappies, and If you review I'll have time to take in your suggestions and make the fic better before it get's too far away.

If this seems weird, it's because I have no clear set plan for how this is supposed to go, it's actually all a daydream i had this morning. and then I was soaking in my tub listening to CeCe Winans' Alabaster Box album and I just started writing this down. So thank her, AND Me, and Daisuke (my muse) for this.

Ch 3.

"Mum?" Harry asked.

"Salazar?" Rowena said at the same time.

"No, I'm Harry Potter." Rowena narrowed her eyes and stretched her hand out. A giant book flew into it and she said;

"Harry Potter!" the book flipped open and settled on a page. Harry could see his face upside down in the book as, what he guessed to be his entire Life story, appeared below it.

"Hmm, Harry James Potter. You are the heir of Gryffindor. Yet you look so much like my brother, Salazar."

"You look exactly like my mum."

"I only had one child and it was a male. Perhaps your mother is one of my descendants. But that still doesn't explain why you look like an exact replica of my brother Salazar."

"Um, he has an heir already. Tom Marvolo Riddle, son of Merope Gaunt." Harry said, feeling uncomfortable.

Rowena flipped through the book until she found Voldemort's page.

"Salazar's former heir is nothing but an inferi. A corpse used to House a fragment of a soul. At the moment of his Death you were named heir of Slytherin. Why do you not know this? Has the world changed so much since we ruled.?"

"Ruled?"

"Yes, don't tell me they have taken your throne!" Harry stared at Rowena before fainting.

Rowena sighed, and got out the magickally updating book, and began to read on what she had missed during her imprisonment.

When Harry awoke he found Rowena stroking Antares's neck as she softly crooned to him.

"You have a beautiful familiar. I was unaware that there were any Silver Phoenix's left in this dimension. But I digress. I have learned that the Ministry was set up in our absence. And that the Wizengamot still rules over them.

"They have replaced our four thrones with one seat for every pureblood family. Now, I know why you were sent here. And I suggest that we begin your learning. You have to know a lot if you are going to defeat Riddle."

Harry sat stunned in a chair as he watched Rowena breeze around the great library. He knew he was in for a long ride.

Insert Musical Montage of Harry learning and training and becoming Über powerful, here

Harry slammed back into his body, and stretched, wincing at the sound of his Bones popping. He looked down at himself and discovered himself to be covered in cobwebs.

"Damn, how long was I there?"

"I estimate about six years her time, two weeks our time."

"So I've been in prison for a month? Wow."

"I suppose." Antares put his head into Harry's robe, after settling himself into Harry's lap.

Harry waved his hand and the bed was repaired and like new. The mattress was thicker and the springs no longer poked through. He lay down and cuddled Antares closer to him. He drifted to sleep for the first time in six years.

Harry awoke to Antares nipping him with his Silver beak. He sat up and conjured parchment and a self inking quill.

"Antares. I'll need you to deliver several notes for me. This first one is to Gringotts. I'm asking them to seal my vaults, retrieve my keys, and allow no one in. The second is to Sev and Draco, letting them know that I'm fine, sane and waiting for the truth to come out. Can you deliver these for me?"

"Of course." he picked up note in each talon and was gone in a plume of Silver Fire. Harry watched through his eyes as he appeared in front of the head of Gringotts. The goblin read the letter and rabbled something off in gobbledegook. An hour later he came back and said to the Phoenix;

"Your Lord's will is done. No one short of Lord Potter himself will be going into those vaults. And please inform your Master that the goblin nation stands behind him." Antares inclined his head and was gone in his Fire travelling.

He appeared in the great hall during dinner time. The student's screamed and pointed as Antares flew in circles over the tables.

Dumbledore watched as the bird flew to Severus and placed a letter in his hand.

"Thank you. If you will but wait a moment, I will read this." Severus opened the letter and read it. He looked up at the Phoenix before burning the letter.

"It's good to see you well. I hope to see you quickly as well, I hope this magnificent creature will be available to bring you things." Severus said.

Antares nodded his head so Snape gathered up a napkin full of meats, breads, cheeses and cake. He then spelled a container full of pumpkin juice onto the table and attached it as well.

Antares chirped and leaned over Severus' goblet and allowed three tears to fall into it. Severus smiled and bowed to the Phoenix before Antares flew up into the air. Snape drank his whole goblet down and then fled the great hall.

Antares crooned a song before disappearing in a flash of Silver Fire.

Harry ate heartily after that day. Antares would go to Severus during meals and come back with food in exchange for three tears in the mans goblet.

He did this until he learned to conjure his own meals. During this time, Harry would also use Antares to alert the order of fools to an attack.

During one vision, after nearly a year and a half in the prison, Harry finally found out the truth. The vision itself was disturbing, and not only that it wasn't from Voldemort, but it showed that Ginny Weasley, along with Colin Creevy murdered Cho Chang and Michael corner before Ginny had Colin rape her.

Harry was so pissed that he felt the walls around him shake. Antares flew to his shoulder and began to sing, calming him down.

"How dare she! Here I was, thinking Voldemort had me framed, when it was that sneaky bitch all along! She'll pay!" Harry said, his eyes unknowingly glowing Silver.

That night, as Harry lay sleeping, a change came over him. His long Black hair faded to a beautiful white, before fading to a brilliant Silver. All of his hair became this Silver colour. His skin, once tanned and tough, softened and paled.

Harry gasped, and sat up, his eyes open wide. He cried as he felt his body grow. His eyes turned a solid Silver before the green appeared back in them. The pupil was Silver, making a cool effect of a solid green ring floating in a sea of metallic Silver.

His height grew until he was a lean six ft.4. his muscles thickened, and his Bones strengthened.

Harry collapsed back onto the bed, his body sore. He passed out minutes later.

Deep within the Ministry, in the very basement of the unspeakable offices and laboratories an alarm went off and printed a readout;

Instead of waking up in his body, Harry awoke in the great library. Where Rowena handed him a book on Silver Mage's and left him to his own devices.

He opened the book and begin to read.

Silver Mage's are extremely rare, and powerful magickal beings. They are thought to be the offspring of the goddess that granted magick to the mortals.

In the last thousand years or so, only two have been awakened. It is not known if Silver Mage's are immortal, but the two Silver Mage's awakened are still alive and well, living with their families abroad.

The power of the Silver Mage is unlimited. This maybe why there are only two in existence, each Mage is gifted with enough power to traverse the dimensions, create and destroy worlds, and bestow the gift of magick to muggles and squibs.

It is considered a great honour to have a Silver Mage attend and bless your wedding, or the birth of your children, as they have farsight and may bestow magickal gifts upon the child.

The Ministry of magick treats the awakening of a Silver Mage as it's number one priority and utmost secrecy.

Little is known of how Silver Mage's come to be, we only know that it is not genetic, as the two current Silver Mage's have many children and grand children, even great grand children, who are not Silver Mage's.

Silver Mage's are known to possess control over the elements, telepathy, telekinesis and the power of will magick.

Will magick is where no wands, words, or fancy hand movements are required to perform a task. They simply will it to be done and it is done.

Provoking a Silver Mage into anger is tantamount to suicide.

Because of their farsight, Silver Mage's often take up profession of fortune telling or divination. They have the true sight and are never wrong about a vision.

Harry closed the book. Clearly the person was excitable, the book jumped around a lot. "So, I'm a Silver Mage. Hmm, that means the Ministry will be coming to free me soon." Rowena came over and took back her book.

"I suggest you return to your body, they are here."

"Will I ever see you again?" he asked.

"My library is yours to keep. Please, keep it safe." Rowena faded from sight and was gone, her mission complete.

Harry looked around before closing his eyes and sending himself back into his body. He could sense several people coming down the hall, so he reverted the cell back to it's original state and conjured a staff, so he could look more sagely.

Antares landed on his shoulder as he crossed his legs and levitated over his bed, eyes closed, waiting.

Like any other writer will tell you, posting our fics is like putting a piece of our soul up for inpsection, so please,WHEN you REVIEW, please BE NICE! Thank you!


	4. Chapter 4

Not mine. . . I'm just some random guy. Review! the person wit hthe funniest review, get's to see me naked!!!!!!! Muhahaha haa!!!!!!!!! ENJOY!!!!!!!

Ch 4.

Fudge nervously waited as one of the unspeakable's opened the cell that housed Harry Potter, the newest awakened Silver Mage.

The unspeakable stepped back and he peered into the room. Harry was floating above the bed with a Silver Phoenix resting on his left shoulder and a white and Silver staff in his right hand.

His robes were a shining silvery white and his hair moved around his body in a breeze that only Harry could feel.

"Er, excuse me, my Lord. We are here to correct a most grievous error on our part. A full session of the Wizengamot will be called and a trial will be set to find who framed your Highness."

"Cornelius Oswald Fudge, I know who framed me. Ginevra Molly Weasley, and Colin David Creevy. They murdered Cho Xian Chang and Michael Frank Corner. If they are not brought to trial in the next twenty-four hours, I will take care of them myself."

"Of course my Lord! Wetherby! Draw up the order to have Ginevra Molly Weasley and Colin David Creevy brought in to trial for the murder of Cho Chang and Michael Corner, and for the framing of Harry James Potter!" Percy was stunned, but wrote out the order nonetheless.

"If it would please you my Lord, will you accompany us out? We must follow the procedures and formally release you from Azkaban."

"Very well. Antares, take this note to Him." Harry conjured a note, mentally cackling with glee over how stiff and uptight he was acting.

Antares took the note and was gone in Silver Fire. Harry inclined his head and followed the seven men as they led him from the fearsome wizarding prison.

As they entered the entrance hall of the palace turned prison, hundreds of Dementors swarmed in. Harry watched in fascination as the largest Dementor he had ever seen came gliding from within the swarm.

It approached Harry and bowed low, before standing and removing it's hood. Underneath was a slightly pale human head.

"Greeting's my Lord, greatest of the Silver Mage's." she said.

"Greetings my Lady, Queen of the soul reapers." he relied, speaking as if he knew what he was doing.

"I came to wish you a fond farewell, and to tell you that you have nothing to fear from me or my children, my Lord."

"That is very nice of you my Lady. I'd advise you and your children to stay out of the conflict of the mortals. I am advising all of the magickal creatures and beings to do this. This is a human war, and you are not human."

"Of course my Lord. It is a relief not to have to serve that monster."

"I aim to please. Oh, and tell your children the glamours are amazing!" the Queen gaped at Harry, who merely smirked and turned and left with the human wizards.

The boat ride was silent, everyone who wasn't Harry or an unspeakable were stunned. They had never seen the Queen of the Dementors, and for her to bow down to Harry, it was amazing and awe-inspiring.

They reached the dock and used a portkey to travel to the minister's office. He scurried around trying to make Harry as comfortable as possible.

At Hogwarts Antares dropped the letter on Severus's head before flying around singing in joy.

Dumbledore turned to Severus, "I wonder what has your little friend so happy?" Severus shrugged and read the letter. He dropped, picked it up and read it again before jumping up and rushing from the great hall.

Antares gave a cry and Severus came sliding back into the great hall.

"Sorry, come on!" Antares landed on Severus' shoulder and he ran from the great hall. Dumbledore, as well as everyone else in the great hall, was stunned. He had never seen that look on Severus' face and it worried him. Was he losing control of the best Potions Master in all of Britain?

Dumbledore left he great hall and quickly called an order meeting, where he sat until they all fell silent.

"You have all heard the news that a Silver Phoenix has been seen delivering letter's to Severus, and crying tears into his goblet in exchange for a bundle of food. The food delivery has stopped after the first two months. But the Phoenix still delivers letters and cries into Severus' goblet."

"Does anyone know who this Phoenix belongs to? Silver Phoenix's are extremely rare, one wouldn't be in this realm unless it was bonded to a powerful Wizard." Hermione said.

Before anyone could speak, the doors to Dumbledore's office were thrown open and Fudge strolled in with several aurors and Percy Weasley at his side.

"Cornelius, to what do I owe this pleasure?" Dumbledore said, his eyes twinkling.

"Recent evidence has cleared Harry James Potter of the murder of Cho Chang, and Michael Corner, and the rape of Ginevra Weasley."

"What? That monster is free? I know he raped Ginny!" Ron screamed.

"This is exactly what Lord Silvestre said would happen. Mr. Potter has been cleared of any wrong doing. He has asked to take his NEWTs and then he plans to live in solitude for the duration of his Life."

"Who the Hell is Lord Silvestre?" Ron demanded, standing up. Hermione tried and failed to get him to calm down.

"That is confidential information. We are here to bring Ginevra Molly Weasley, and Colin David Creevy, to trial for the murder of Cho Chang and Michael Corner, and the framing of Harry James Potter." Molly was being held by Arthur as she sobbed.

"If you do not comply you will be hauled into court for the obstruction of justice." Fudge said. Dumbledore lowered his head, he had failed again. He prayed that this time, his mistake would not create a monster like it did with young Tom Riddle.

Antares appeared in the room in a flash of Fire, along with Severus Snape, who stumbled and was righted by a pair of strong arms.

"Thank you-" he broke off, seeing who he was talking to. He recognised the signs of a Silver Mage and bowed low.

"My Lord! I apologize, I spoke out of turn." Severus said.

"Aw, not you too Sev! I've got more people bowing and scraping to please me it's a wonder I ever have to chew my food again."

"Excuse me? Sev? Potter?"

"Yeah. Isn't this so predictable?"

"What?"

"You know, me getting even more powerful when all I want to do is go home and live alone? Who else does these things happen to?"

"Ah, I see your point."

"Antares, where's Draco?"

"Damn, sorry I forgot. Shall I just drag him here?" Antares said

"Yes, please. And thank you Antares." Antares flamed away and Harry led Severus to a seat and sat next to him.

"I can't wait until Dumbles finds out I'm a Silver Mage, one hundred galleons says that he tries to force me back to Hogwarts?"

"No deal, I know for a fact that Albus will try that." the doors opened to admit minister Fudge.

"My Lord, the trial is set to begin when ever you say." he stuttered.

"Good. It will have to wait. I want to take my NEWTs, so that Dumbledore will have no legal recourse that forces me back to Hogwarts."

"Of course my Lord, the rooms are ready you may begin."

Harry walked out of the testing suite four hours later. His arms cramping from the writing he had to do. His pratical's were ridiculously easy, and he passed with all O's.

"How did you do?" Severus asked.

"How about, all O's? I even got my apparation license!"

"How man NEWTs did you take?"

"Uh, 12?"

"Twelve? You took twelve NEWTs? That surpasses Mrs. Granger-Weasley's score."

"Wicked! Now, let's go and get Harry's name cleared!" Harry conjured a white and Silver cloak to go over his robed and brought the hood up to cover his face.

Antares appeared, sans Draco, and landed on Harry's shoulder.

"Antares, where's Draco?"

"He's coming. He needed to go shopping. Harry, your friend's a pouf!"

"I know. I hope he get's here soon." Harry said, just as the Ministry Fire flared. Out stepped Lucius and Draco Malfoy.

Harry dropped his hood and set his piercing stare upon them. Lucius dropped to one knee and tugged Draco down with him.

"Greetings to my Lord, the Silver Mage."

"Greetings to you, Lucius Malfoy." Harry walked over to them. He tugged Draco up and stared at him.

Draco stared back before comprehension dawned on his face.

"No way! No freaking way! Oh my gods! How did this happen?"

"Freak accident? Come on Draco, you know me. Expect the unexpected. I just woke up and wham! There I was a Silver Mage in Azkaban!" Lucius looked up and stared at Harry, incredulous.

"You may rise Lucius, I know a man of your advanced years cannot stay on his knees forever." Harry smirked at him before leading the three men over to where several aurors were waiting to lead them to the court room.

Harry pulled up his hood and entered after Draco and was followed by Lucius and Severus. He took his Place behind the prosecutors stand and waited.

The entire order of the Phoenix entered and gasped at Draco, Lucius and Severus. They couldn't see Harry's face so they just assumed he was another Death Eater.

They sat down in the Defence section and sent evil glares at the Death Eaters. Soon, the room was filled and Ginny and Colin brought in and chained to the two chairs in the center of the room.

"Order! I call this room to order! This session of the Wizengamot has been called to determine the truth of what happened in the murder of Cho Chang and Michael Corner, and the alleged rape of Ginny Weasley." the Weasley's started shouting, so Fudge banged his gavel and it grew quiet.

"Recent evidence has concluded that Harry James Potter is innocent of the crimes attributed to him. He has been released, and has taken and completed his NEWTs. Mr. Potter's wishes not to be present have been respected and he will be represented in absentia by Lord Silvestre."

Harry nodded his head and stood.

"Lord Potter has spent over a year and a half in the care of the Dementors of Azkaban. He is physically unwell, as well as mentally." Harry was about to go on when he was interrupted by Dumbledore.

"So your saying that Mr. Potter is insane? Then how can we continue with this trial?"

"I will tell you, Albus Dumbledore. We will continue with this trial because the parents of Cho Xian Chang and Michael Frank Corner deserve justice. Harry Potter deserves to know who betrayed him. And as for the insinuation that Mr. Potter is insane, I never said that. I said he was mentally unwell. You would be too if you saw what Mr. Potter saw every time a Dementor got close."

"And, uh, what would that be?" Fudge asked.

"Mr. Potter relives, over and over again in a continuous loop, the pleading screams and the murder of his mother, Lily Evans-Potter." Harry said. "He could not be here today because he is healing." Harry sat down and Fudge nodded.

"Alright, we can begin. The prosecution may go first."

"The prosecution asks the court to administer the veritaserum to Colin David Creevy. I'd like to ask him a few questions. We also ask that Ginevra Weasley be prevented from hearing his testimony."

"Granted. Auror, please administer the veritaserum and block Ginevra Weasley from hearing Mr. Creevy's testimony." Ginny was spelled and Colin was dosed.

"What is your name?" Harry asked.

"Colin David Creevy."

"How old are you?"

"Seventeen years old."

"It is working. Please, Mr. Creevy, tell the court of your involvement in the actions that led to the incarceration of Harry James Potter." Harry said, standing once again.

"I stunned Chang and Corner so that Ginny could kill them. I took polyjuice and became Harry Potter and then I, as Harry Potter, raped Ginny." Colin said in a monotone voice. The court room at large gasped.

"Where did you get the polyjuice potion?"

"I brewed it, with help from Hermione Granger-Weasley."

"She never asked what it was for?"

"She did."

"What did you tell her?"

"We told her that it was for putting Potter back in his Place."

"And she agreed to help? After finding out what you planned to do with it she still helped you to make it?"

"Yes."

"I have no further questions your honour." Harry sat down.

"The Defence is called to cross examen the accused." Dumbledore stood, and made his way to Colin Creevy's side. He looked down and shook his head.

"Your honour, the Defence has no questions for this accused." he walked back to his seat.

"The Defence is called to examen miss Ginevra Molly Weasley." Fudge said, sitting back and waiting.

The veritaserum was administered and the spells removed.

"What is your name?"

"Ginevra Molly Weasley."

"And your age?"

"Seventeen."

"What was your involvement in the case which led to Mr. Potter being arrested?" Dumbledore asked looking her in the eye. Harry flicked his fingers and something flew into Dumbledore's eye, he looked away to rub them and Ginny began to speak.

"I followed Harry and watched him argue with Cho Chang who had come to apologize to him. He then stormed off and ignored me when I offered to be his new girlfriend. He brushed me off and said he thought me of the little sister he never had and didn't want to ruin it.

"I grew angry and I recruited Colin to help me. He had helped me before, by polyjuicing into Harry and making love to me, he had some left over and I used him. He stunned Chang and Corner and I killed them with the killing curse. Then I had Colin polyjuice into Harry and rape me.

"Ron and Hermione were still angry with Harry for befriending Draco Malfoy that they believed me right off the bat. Hermione knew the truth but never said a word, and Ron is stupid, he wanted Harry to go to prison so he could claim Harry's money when we were awarded damages." Dumbledore stood there, stunned; Ginny had just confessed.

"What sort of state were you in miss Weasley? Were you distraught because Harry had turned you down once again?"

"Yes."

"Objection, Mr. Potter turns women and men down everyday, none of them murder two people and claim he raped them to get their revenge. Miss Weasley is clearly unbalanced."

"Sustained. Lord Silvestre is correct Headmaster."

"The Defence rests." Dumbledore ambled back to his seat.

"The prosecution feels that miss Weasley's testimony has proven our case, prosecution rests." Harry smirked and sat down.

"Very well. The Wizengamot will now deliberate." the seven judges stood and left the court room.

Harry, Severus, Draco and Lucius stood and went outside to take a break.

So! I updated twice in the same night! Wow right? Review! It makes me post faster!!!!!!!!!!!!!! oh yeah, and SHIN CHAN RULZ!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	5. Chapter 5

Not mine. . . I'm just some random guy. Review! the person wit hthe funniest review, get's to see me naked!!!!!!! Muhahaha haa!!!!!!!!! ENJOY!!!!!!!

Ch 5.

Harry was standing in the middle of the atrium of the courthouse, Draco, Lucius and Severus talking to themselves behind him. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Dumbledore approach.

He turned and faced him, mentally putting his shields up, not that he planned to allow Dumbledore to see his eyes anytime soon.

"I must ask who you are, Lord Silvestre?"

"I think you just answered yourself, Headmaster Dumbledore. I am Lord Silvestre."

"Who are you in relation to Harry Potter?"

"Harry Potter, hmm, what is my relation to Harry Potter. I'll tell you after we hear the judgement. Although, I already know the outcome." Harry brushed past Dumbledore and headed back into the courtroom along with his three companions.

The order were quickly rushed in and seated, just as the judges trooped back out.

"It is the decision of this court to remand Colin Creevy to Azkaban for six months, for his involvement in the murder of Cho Chang and Michael Corner." Colin cried, wether in relief or fear no one was sure.

"In the case of the Ministry of magick vs. Ginevra Molly Weasley, we find her guilty of double murder by way of the killing curse and also guilty of perjury, in the form of falsely accusing Harry James Potter of rape. It is the decision of this court to sentence you to the punishment that Mr. Potter would have suffered had not this new evidence come to light. This court sentences you to two consecutive lifetimes of imprisonment in Azkaban, under the care of the Dementors. Court adjourned."

Harry stood, and was embraced by Draco and Severus, and recieved a hand-shake from Lucius. Ginny Weasley was led screaming from the court room, after being ignored by her entire family.

Fudge banged his gavel.

"In this rare event, another suspect has come to light. Hermione Jane Granger, you have been accused of aiding in the perjury of Ginevra Weasley. Lord Silvestre, what is your recommendation for punishment?"

"Six months House arrest. No access to the floo network and no access to anywhere outside of the grounds of her current home, or any home she is moved to in the duration of her punishment."

"The court agrees. Hermione Jane Granger, you are hereby sentenced to House arrest with no access to the floo network and you are not allowed to leave the grounds of your current home or any home you are moved to during the duration of your punishment." he banged the gavel again.

Harry smiled up at Fudge and bowed his head. Fudge positively glowed as he left the court chamber.

Harry once again found himself standing in the atrium surrounded by order members, and faced with Albus Dumbledore.

"Let's go Professor. It's obvious that they're Death Eater's!" Ron said, holding Hermione close. Harry looked from her face to her glamoured stomach where she was concealing her large abdomen.

"Who are you? You said you'd explain after the judgement was handed down."

"That I did, and I cannot lie. I am, as you heard, called Lord Silvestre by minister Fudge." Harry dropped his hood, revealing his face to them all. The purebloods old enough to know gasped and grew wide eyed.

"I am a Silver Mage. Minister Fudge calls me Lord Silvestre, because he cannot utter my true name without my consent."

"And what is your true name?" Dumbledore asked.

"You know it already albus. But for the sake of propriety, I will utter it again this day. For I shall be known, from now until my Death, thousands of years from now, as Harry. James. Potter."

And with those words he did something few people managed to accomplish, he made Severus Snape laugh out loud.

"My gods Potter! Were you always this dramatic? Look what you've done to poor Lucius!" Harry turned around and found Lucius Malfoy gaping like an idiot.

"Close your mouth Lucius. Gaping isn't becoming of a Malfoy, and it was forbidden by the head of the family in 1934."

Lucius' mouth snapped shut, and he glared at Harry.

"Potter! I should have known! Only someone such as you, can go to the worst prison in the world and come out the most powerful being in existence! I'd fall to my knees begging to join your side if I knew it'd do any good."

"You never know, it might." Harry said, pointedly looking at the floor. Lucius got down on his knees and bowed his head.

"Silver Mage Potter, it would be an honour if you let me join your side in these Dark times." Draco and Severus dropped down beside him and repeated the request.

"Granted, on one condition."

"Name it."

"Don't call me Master, unless it's Master-debater." Harry laughed. "And secondly, you will take me to Voldemort the day after tomorrow, I will give him his chance to join my side."

Everyone was gaping at him.

"What?"

"Why would you want Voldemort to join your side?" Dumbledore asked.

"So I won't have to kill anyone. You know how hard it is to get Blood out of clothes? I do!" Harry said.

"Gods, Harry, you are such a pouf!" Antares said, landing on his shoulder.

"Why thank you Antares. I do try." Harry said back.

"_You_ are the owner of the Silver Phoenix?" Hermione blurted.

"Uh, duh. Silver Mage, Silver Phoenix. I thought it was obvious. And shouldn't you be at home, under House arrest?" he asked Hermione, who frowned.

"Well, as interesting as this is, I simply must retire. Being the supreme being in this realm is hard work. I will see you all tomorrow. Headmaster may I stop by and see the Castle, one last time?"

"Of course my boy!"

"Please, Headmaster, you lost the privilege to address me by my first name the minute you accused me of using Dark spells during my Hogwarts years. I will stop by to strengthen the wards and then I will take my leave of you all." Harry turned to Draco, Severus, and Lucius.

"I will see you three at the next meeting the day after tomorrow." and Harry was gone in a plume of Silver Fire.

OMMFG THREE TIMES IN ONE NIGHT BITCHES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! REVIEW!!!!!! IT MAKES ME HAPPY, AND WHEN I'M HAPPY, I GET DIRTY LICK


	6. Chapter 6

I wont insult by saying "I bet you bitches didn't expect this!!" even though I wanted to ;), Buuuuuuuuuuuut I _AM_ back. This was written in '07' and I have not revised. . .at all. I'd be lying if I told you I even read it. so bare with me, it's chapter six. Please Enjoy, this is for everyone who wanted a new chapter of this partial abortion. If I keep gettin feed back I'll finish the seventh chapter and maybe even complete it.

ENJOY!!!!

* * *

Harry appeared outside of number 4 privet drive, little Whinging, surrey. He approached the House and knocked upon the door. From inside he heard Vernon yell to Petunia to 'open the goddamned door!'

The door opened a crack and Harry was greeted with shadows. The chain was drawn.

"Yes? Can I help you?"

"Are you Petunia Dursley?"

"You're a Wizard aren't you?"

"Not exactly."

"If your looking for Harry he doesn't live here anymore! Now please, go away!" she tried to shut the door, but Harry's hand prevented it. The chain broke and fell to the floor as Harry opened the door.

Petunia stumbled back and Harry entered the House. Petunia stumbled back, fat tears rolling down her face. Harry closed the door and conjured a Silver ball of light in his palm.

"Who is it pet?" Vernon's gruff voice sounded from the living room.

"It's-it's." she couldn't finish because Harry shined his Mage light on her face, revealing the bruises. Her left eye was Black and swollen shut, her lip was split. The holes in her ears were ripped open as if someone had torn her earrings out, which they probably did.

There was a set of bruises around her throat that looked eerily like hand prints. He could only imagine what the rest of her looked like.

"Oh my gods!" he hissed, Silver eyes flashing Dark red.

"Pet? Where are you? I'm feeling randy!" Harry morphed into a Black haired green eyed version of himself and entered the living room.

"You sick son of a bitch! How dare you!" Harry grabbed his throat and lifted the four hundred plus pound whale of a man up into the air.

"How dare you, you filthy pig!" Harry hissed. Vernon was quickly turning blue. "I'd kill you right now if I could, but I want you to suffer. When you are in prison, getting raped by big burly men named Bubba and JoJo, I'll be laughing!" Harry dropped him and went over to Petunia.

He sent a blue spell at Vernon and then was gone in a flash of Silver Fire. 

* * *

They appeared just outside the main hospital in London and Harry led his Aunt in. The receptionist took one look at his angry face and Petunia's beaten up one and immediately rushed to his side.

"Oh my goodness sir, what happened?"

"I have been away on business, and when I returned home I found that my Uncle has been abusing his wife."

"Oh my! Your name sir?"

"Harrison Potter." the nurse typed it in, gasped and clicked the keyboard before looking up at Harry in awe.

"Harrison James Potter?"

"Yes? Is there a problem?"

"No my Lord! We'll get your Aunt situated right away." the nurse pressed several buttons and male nurses came running with a wheelchair and clipboards.

Harry let them take Petunia away because he was accosted by nurses seeking information. He told them all that he knew, which wasn't much but thankfully they had her records on hand. The police were called and Harry rode with them to number 4 privet drive, where Vernon was busy destroying the House.

He screamed in rage and managed to take down four police before he was stunned by a well aimed blow from Harry. Vernon was taken in while Harry returned to the hospital.

"My Lord, it is not good. Your Aunt is with child, but the abuse she has suffered could cause her to lose the child."

"Is there anything you can do? Or I can do?"

"Well, there's nothing we can do but pray."

"Can I see her?"

"Of course my Lord." the nurse led Harry to the private room they had moved her too. It only hit him that he was being called a Lord by a muggle, but it was too late to ask, for the nurse left him alone with Petunia.

"Hello Aunt Petunia."

"Oh Harry! Thank you so much!" she began to cry. Harry sat on the edge of her bed and pulled her into a one armed hug.

"Aunt Petunia, they said your pregnant."

"I know. When Vernon found out, he lost it. He's never hurt me this much."

"He's done this before? Why didn't I know?"

"You were away at school, and when you were there he took it out on you. I am so sorry Harry, I should have done something sooner."

"It's alright. We'll never see Vernon again. And he can never hurt your child."

"It's not his." she gasped, crying again. Harry was stunned. His Aunt had gotten pregnant by another man.

"Who"

"I've had a lover for a couple of years now. I haven't told him I'm pregnant. It's an American!" she said, laughing.

"Well good on you Aunt. You'll have everything you need from now on. Vernon's going away, everything's yours and I'm here for you."

"You're awfully forgiving, Harry. If I were you I would be bitter."

"I am bitter. Just not about some things. I haven't been away on business like I said. I was in prison for a crime I was framed for." Petunia gasped.

"They finally discovered the truth and set me free, I just came from the trial when I knocked on the door."

"Oh Harry, instead of going out and celebrating your freedom with your friends, you had to come and stay with me."

"I'm glad I came when I did, otherwise who knows what would have happened?"

Before Petunia could say anything, a blond haired, blue eyed man came running into the room.

"Petunia!" he cried upon seeing her. Harry smiled at her and let her go, so she could be scooped up into her lover's arms.

"Oh thank goodness you're alright! I drove by the House and found it utterly destroyed. I was so worried!" he said, holding Petunia tight.

"If it wasn't for Harry here, I don't know what could have happened." Petunia said. The man finally looked up and met Harry's eyes.

"I thank you very much uh, Harry was it?"

"Yes, Harry Potter."

"Lord Potter?"

"Apparently so. I never knew my title was so well known." Harry said.

"Your parent's were great philanthropists." Harry smiled at this and turned back to Petunia.

"Well, Aunt Petunia, I have to get going. I have a few people to deal with. Unfortunately I cannot help you until everything is settled, but if you ever need anything you know how to reach me." Harry leaned down and kissed her cheek. She started crying as she clung to his shirt. He gently pried her fingers loose and with a nod to Petunia's lover he was gone.

Only after he had left the hospital did he remember that he never learned the name of his Aunt's lover.

* * *

You Likey?

then review and tell me why not!!!!


End file.
